<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no body, no crime: Book One by Nugiha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874471">no body, no crime: Book One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha'>Nugiha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Home Improvement (TV), Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, child world toy store au, instagram personality jake kuhlman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jill and Co ghost their newest associate after she blows them off for her abusive ex boyfriend. Complete AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no body, no crime: Book One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: no body, no crime: Book One <br/>A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/9-1-1/HI has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.<br/>Fandom(s): Disney(main) 9-1-1/HI(secondary or peripheral)<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.<br/>Summary: The one where Jill and Co ghost their newest associate after she blows them off for her abusive ex boyfriend. <br/>Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.<br/>Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)<br/>Cast<br/>Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore<br/>Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt<br/>Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga<br/>Amy Callahan...Stevanna Jackson<br/>Jill Taylor...Patricia Richardson<br/>Jake Kuhlman...Himself <br/>Howard "Chimney" Han...Kenneth Choi <br/>Albert Han...John Harlan Kim</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.</p>
<p>Shamouti Island. Child World was a Toy Store known as "a kid's paradise." There were few stores left in the world. I was fortunate to be hired as an Associate at the Shamouti location. Jake my friend worked there and had recommended me to the Management.</p>
<p>Two brothers Howard "Chimney" and Albert doubled as the Store Managers. After one month of working there Albert promoted me to Assistant Manager. The power to hire and fire employees was now in my control. One Thursday I interviewed and hired Amy as a new Associate.</p>
<p>"Jari I didn't think you were going to hire me." Amy said.</p>
<p>"That makes the fucking two of us. Be here Friday for orientation." I said.</p>
<p>Amy came back for orientation and I got to talking with her and actually found stuff we had in common. I "really" did not want to like that woman. But she was starting to become a friend of mine.</p>
<p>We started taking our breaks and lunches together. Amy would sometimes pay for me and vice versa. Amy would sometimes give me money.</p>
<p>Most of the time Amy would pick the place we dined. But I had my say as well. Chimney warned me not to get too close with Amy. Jill the Market Manager warned me not to get too close with Amy. I realized that I was walking the line between personal and work life. After work I was at Chimney's watching random Disney movies with Albert. Albert said not to worry about Chimney and to "follow my heart." </p>
<p>"I just don't want to cross the line." I said.</p>
<p>My friendship with Amy got closer and closer. Amy even introduced me to her parents, older brother Andrew, and younger sister Mal.  We were hanging out just about every single day.</p>
<p>Two months later Amy either cancelled our hang out plans or didn't show up. She would wait a couple of days and then text and call like nothing happened. I finally found that Amy had been blowing me off for her ex Evan "Buck."</p>
<p>Amy had told me previously that she dumped Buck after he "punched her in the face." during an argument. I limited my communication to Amy to work only and "ghosted" her personally. One week after that I went on break with Jake telling him what happened between Amy and myself.</p>
<p>"Jake I'm not the one who fucked up here." I said.</p>
<p>"Jari It's coming off like you're insecure just because she started talking to her ex again. Maybe you should reach out." Jake suggested.</p>
<p>I took Jake's advice and "wished" Amy all the best. The working environment wasn't tense anymore though we weren't close enough to be considered friends again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>